Our Confused Relationship
by the 13 and me
Summary: Ketika dua seme dinikahkan dan ketika sang uke berhasil merebut dominasi malam pertama mereka. BL, MPREG, RnR. Kaihun/SeKai.
1. Chapter 2

Cast : Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun, Xiao Luhan, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other

Pair : KaiHun/SeKai

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya, entah bagaimana Yesung memiliki saya LOL

Summary : Ketika dua seme dinikahkan dan ketika sang uke berhasil merebut dominasi malam pertama mereka. BL, MPREG, RnR. Kaihun/SeKai.

Warning : Sho-ai, MPREG, BL,BoyXBoy,Cerita aneh, OOC, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos

READ—REVIEW—DON'T BASH ME—PLEASE

Lonceng berdengung nyaring tepat di telinganya. Pria dengan mata yang terpejam, pada nyatanya dia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedari tadi otaknya masih berusaha menyangkal hal kemari pernah terjadi. Hal yang rasanya membuatnya ingin masuk ke dalam kandang monyet dan membiarkan para spesies yang dibencinya itu menjambak rambutnya sampai botak. Oh Tuhan, sebegitukah bencinya kau padanya. Menurutmu apa yang lebih gila dari perjodohan, kalaupun ada mungkin itu didominasi istrinya sendiri saat mempraktekan pelajaran kesukaannya, fisika, tentang gaya tarik dan dorong di atas ranjang. Ngomong-ngomong tentang mendominasi, kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak ya, hah, apa itu efek dari minuman bergairah yang diminumnya semalam. Begitulah sampai otak seksinya mencerna yang sempat terjadi dan membuat mata sipitnya terbuka dengan terpaksa. Pria manly itu membuka matanya, dan impulsnya langsung terangsang pada hal-hal negative, terlebih melihat dada mulus istrinya yang masih putih mulus telentang di depannya. Bukannya semalam adalah malam pertamanya. Oh Come on Jong In yang manly, tampan, dan kelewat sexy, berfikir tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan gratis, kecuali kau mau membayarnya dengan keberuntunganmu. Tidak, pria itu langsung tersadar dari pemikiran yang menjurus pada beberapa hypotesa yang tak menguntungkannya. Dengan mata yang dibuat terpejam erat setengah berdoa pria itu menelentangkan tubuhnya yang semula miring, rasa sakit sedikit menjalar di sekitar pinggulnya.

'shit'

Umpatan terlontar kala mata tajamnya mendapati sebagian tubuh yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya berisi beberapa bercak kemerahan, jangan mengira Jong In adalah pria polos yang akan memekik tubuh hitamnya gosong disentuh alien. Dia sudah cukup berumur, dan dipaksanya cukup umur, untuk tau jenis macam apa itu. Walau sedikit membenarkan soal dia yang disentuh alien dan percayalah peri gigi tidak akan membuat gigimu kuning saat kau mengakui seorang Oh, atau Kim Sehun adalah alien gila yang memperkosa suaminya sendiri. Dengan begitu, Jong In langsung menendang pinggul sosok yang masih terpejam itu dengan hati penuh dongkol. Melanjutkan dengan turun dari ranjang dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi beserta bantingan pintunya. Persetan dengan setan yang sudah bersoulmate dengan istri durhakanya yang kini tengah mengumpatinya. Hoho, saya tidak ikutan okay.

...

Lorong sekolah masih terasa begitu lengang saat pertama kali Jong In menginjakkan kakinya di sekolahnya itu. Wajar saja, pria dengan warna pigmen kulit coklat sexy, menurut Jong In sendiri, itu memilih berangkat terlampau pagi. Alasannya? Wajah memuakkan Sehun sudah membuatku muntah sejak pagi. Yah, itulah jawabannya jika kau bertanya padanya. Langkah pria itu berhenti pada sebuah pintu bercat coklat kemerahan, dengan papan bertuliskan UKS yang terpasang jelas di atasnya. Ruangan itu terkunci, membuatnya mengambil langkah memutar ke arah belakang sekolah yang merupakan markas besarnya bersama ganknya. Tempat serupa lorong kecil beralaskan reruntuhan semacam tembok hancur.

Menghela nafas, Jong In merutuk keras saat posisinya sebagai kingka hebat harus ternoda dengan tidak elitnya. Oh, andaikan si tiang Chanyeol beserta teman perabadiannya Baekhyun mengetahui hal ini, matilah sudah bibit arogant yang nyatanya sudah terpupuk dengan subur sejak dulu kala. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah tampannya itu? Celana dalam Kris? Oh demi kepala botak Einstein, tak bisakah otak konyolnya itu berhenti memutar fakta yang terjadi sejak semalam?

"Membusuk saja kau di neraka bersama kaummu!", pekik tertahan Jong In melempar secuil reruntuhan bangunan ke arah tembok di depannya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil 2 kotak berbeda ukuran. Membuka yang lebih besar, Jong In mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sana, menyempilkan ujungnya kearah belahan bibir tebalnya, dan menyulut ujung lainnya dengan korek gasnya kemudian. Dihirupnya asap nikmat itu dan menghempasnya ke udara, membuat asap-asap itu berpendar ke beberapa penjuru tempat mengulanginya kemudian dan kemudiannya lagi.

"Kau tak takut semakin hitam dengan benda itu?", tertawa keras, "Asapnya polusi", lanjutnya. Si menyebalkan Luhan yang tak pernah berubah. Jong In memilih tak menanggapi pria itu matanya hanya melirik dan kembali menatap tembok di depannya dengan pandangan malas, " Oh iya, bagaimana dengan istrimu eoh?"

"Hanya istri gila yang tak bisa memasak, menurutmu apa instimewanya?", Jong In berujar dengan nada sebal yang kentara menyindir.

"Kau tak tau? Dia pandai memasak!", Jong In kembali melirik apatis, " Ya, walaupun itu hanya air, setidaknya Minseok merebus air sampai surut", dan pria cantik tak sadar umur itu kembali tertawa dengan lebarnya.

"Kheh, akan kupastikan kata-katamu akan sampai ke telinga Minseok hyung", Jong In berdiri menepuk celananya, membuang puntung rokok yang hampir habis terbakar di tangannya dan beranjak meninggalkan wajah pucat Luhan.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu padaku Jong In!", Dramatis. Yea, selamanya Luhan tak pernah berubah, meski kini statusnya adalah guru UKS yang terhormat.

…

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya di lorong sekolahnya, dan Jong In. Pria yang terbiasa masuk kelas 5 menit sebelum bel masuk itu menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan mengantuk khasnya. Mengerjai Jong In sampai pagi itu melelahkan, tapi puas. Dengan tawa nista yang mengalun dari bibir tipisnya dia kembali memutar wajah Jong In yang merah padam dengan desahan yang terdengar serak seksi di telinganya. Dan oh! Dewa dewi terasa mengelilinginya sesaat matanya menangkap sosok istrinya, pengakuan sepihak Sehun, tengah di kelilingi teman-teman bonus kakaknya di sana. Menyeringai.

"Hey darling", masih dengan seringaiannya, Sehun memeluk Jong In dari belakang, "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku eoh? Hahaha", tertawa dan kembali pasang wajah datar,"Semoga kau cepat hamil okay, uhh Sehunahh morehh, fasterrhh uh uh uh", kembali tertawa lalu pergi begitu saja. Okay, sebenarnya manusia macam apa Kim Sehun ini sebenarnya.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"Apa maksudnya?", Kris yang pertama sadar bertanya menunjuk ke arah hilangnya Sehun.

"Es serut brengsek!", dan dijawab umpatan pedas Jong In, seperti biasa.

...

Sehun menduduki tempat duduknya beserta wajah datarnya, tuh kan berubah lagi. Ku rasa kata-kata Jong In itu ada benarnya, Sehun Alien Ekspresi. Lupakan. Matanya menelisik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan berakhir pada sosok manis yang berada di pojok depan, tepat di depan bangku guru. Oh ya, pujaan hatinya yang cantik seperti biasa. Sebenarnya anak teladan itulah yang membuatnya rajin masuk kelas, andaikan tidak ada mungkin selama ini Sehun sudah bersarang di gank sua- ah tidak, maksudnya istrinya dan kakaknya yang merupakan rekan segank. Dia bahkan masih ingat sebelum pria manis itu masuk sebulan lalu, dia masih suka nongkrong sekedar merokok atau berdebat dengan Jong In, meskipun nyatanya dia acuh dan tak menganggap serius, tapi nyatanya mereka rival walau sempat segank. Peduli setan, bahkan setan tak pernah mau peduli, apa lagi dia. Kembali fokus pada sosok itu Sehun tersenyum miris, ingat pada 1 fakta. Pria itu kekasih kakaknya.

Pada malamnya, mereka hanya makan dalam kebisuan. Sepanci ramen berdua. Oh betapa romantisnya mereka. Tidak juga sebenarnya mengingat alasannya hanya karena Kai malas masak dua kali. Oh sungguh beruntung dia yang punya istri yang hanya bisa masak air, walau itu tak lebih buruk dari Minseok, hyungnya. Tapi kalau mengingat perlakuan si es serut Sehun saat memeluknya dari belakang ketika dia memasak tadi, rasanya ingin sekali ia tendang makhluk yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan kaki panjang Chanyeol. Yah itupun kalau setelahnya ia tidak balik ditendang kaki panjang Kris, yang notabennya kakak Sehun. Hah, betapa hidupnya itu serumit drama orang tua yang selalu tayang menjelang tengah malam. Mengumpat saja terus mengumpat. Brengsek.

"Baby Kai-", Sehun memulai.

"Kau mau ku tendang?", dan Jong In menjawab sengit.

"Oh baiklah, Kai baby!", Sehun dan Luhan, mereka satu spesies. Percayalah. Menjengkelkan.

Brakk

Jong In menaruh sumpitnya kasar, matanya menatap Sehun tajam, lalu menyeringai.

"Waktunya pembalasan"

Oh Tuhan! mata suci saya tak mampu mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya saat lengan Jong In menarik paksa Sehun ke atas meja. French kiss yang berujung 'Blue'.

...

Ya, pagi indah yang berbanding terbalik dari kemarin yang suram. Jong In memasuki ruang UKS dengan mata berbinar, menemukan kakaknya beserta guru penjaga UKS yang tengah bermesraan. Wow! Penghancur mood dengan adegan lovey dovey menjijikkan yang merusak mata bening berbinar bak puppy nya. Andai moodnya dalam keadaan buruk sejak awal, dan sayangnya tidak. Jong In masih dengan cengiran lebar selangka badak.

"Pagi pria-pria cantik Huwoo! Lihatlah betapa tampannya aku pagi ini. Andai kalian ukeku, sudah kucium kalian satu-satu, hahaha", ok, Jong In dan mood baiknya itu menakutkan.

"Kau sakit?", Minseok bertanya dengan wajah herannya, 'Sebenarnya siapa yang terlihat seperti uke', batinnya menyindir.

"Tidak, tapi aku senang!", Jong In masih dengan pekikan tertahan khas fansgirl.

Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya khawatir, ' Apa dia waras?'

"Hah! Setelah dia mendominasiku-"

"Sebentar, jangan bilang kau di bawahi Sehun", pernyataan Luhan yang sedari tadi diam memotong telak, pria cantik itu tampak menahan tawanya.

Jong In mendengus namun tak lama kembali kemode girangnya, "Terserah! Yang terpenting, aku berhasil membalasnya", tertawa, "Kalian tau, aku melakukannya dengan dia dalam keadaan sadar seutuhnya", Jong In kembali tertawa, merasa menang. Bagaimanapun dia tak sadar saat diperkosa Sehun. Bukannya begitu?

Minseok dan Luhan berpandangan lalu menatap horor, "Kalian masih sekolah Jong! Bagaimana kalau dia hamil! Kau gila eoh! Papa dan ayah bisa memenggalmu saat itu benar terjadi, kau cari mati?"

"Apa?", Jong In membalik bertanya dengan wajah sok polos yang begitu menggelikan.

"Dia bisa hamil Jong! Hamil!", Minseok berteriak dengan wajah murkanya. Oh Tuhan! Dosa apa dia mempunyai adik macam Kim Gila Jong In sebenarnya!

" Hahaha! Jangan bercanda, kalau Sehun hamil maka kami akan hamil bersama begitu? Ah hyung bodoh", apatis dan menjengkelkan.

"Kau tak tau dia Mpreg?", Luhan bertanya dengan wajah yang di buat berwibawa dan gagal.

"Hah? Apa? Emperek?", oh, wajah autis itu lagi, nada kampungan itu lagi. Cih, Luhan menyesal pernah mengenalnya.

" Bukan emperek tapi em-pe-reg!", Luhan menjelaskan dengan wajah jengkel yang kentara.

"Terserah, memang apa itu? Apa itu semacam alien dan zombie, yeah, Sehun memang aliennya zombie, lalu apa hubungannya dengan hamil?", Jong In berfikir dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. Menggemaskan sebenarnya, " Oh! Apa aliennya zombie bisa hamil walau dia laki-laki? Wah gawat kalau begitu", hah! andai dia tidak bodoh dan terlalu krisis ilmu.

Minseok menepuk jidatnya sambil menggeleng-geleng dramatis. Adiknya itu memang bodoh, idiot, apa autis. Kenapa rasanya kata polos sunggung terlalu kurang berlebihan, "baik, biar aku jelaskan", Luhan yang mulai sok berwibawa adalah ibu peri di tengah cerita cinderella. Oh Luhan I Love You, hahaha, autis. Menghela nafas panjang, "jadi, Sehun itu manusia. Dia pria tulen tapi yang membedakan dia punya rahim dan indung telur yang bisa dibuahi. Dalam kata lain dia bisa hamil dan kau akan mati di tangan papa dan ayahmu jika menghamilinya sekarang. Karena kalian masih sekolah. Sekarang kau mengerti Jong?", Minseok menatap kagum pada Luhan. Pacarnya itu, semenya itu, sungguh sungguh MEMPESONA! Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang? Mungkin tertutup tingkah absurd yang mendominasi, mungkin.

Jong In mencerna perkataan panjang Luhan, ya, meskipun sedikit yang diterimanya tapi dia bisa menarik kesimpulannya.

Sehun bisa hamil, dia menghamilinya dan itu kiamat untuknya. Oh! Tak bisakah dia menikmati kebahagiaannya sekali saja?

…

Ingin sekali rasanya Jong In menyumpal mulut bercor duobrisik di belakangangnya. Oh Tuhan yang maha pemurah dan penyayang, "lindungi aku", pandangannya dialihkan pada sang istri yang bertempat duduk di pojok belakang di deretan dekat pintu yang sangat jauh untuk digapainya. Pria stoic itu tampak meletakkan kepalanya di meja membelakanginya dan Jong In tak tau pria itu tidur apa tidak. Kepalanya terus memutar segala hal yang mungkin terjadi, termasuk, "bagaimana sekolahnya kalau dia hamil?" atau "kalau aku mati dibantai papa dan ayah, bagaimana dia menghadapi hidupnya dan anakku nanti?", yang terakhir mungkin berlebihan. Pertama kalinya Jong In mengutuk perbuatannya, ah ini yang ke dua, yang pertama terperkosa Sehun dan sungguh, itu memalukan. Lupakan, okay Kim Jong In semua akan baik-baik saja. Jong In mencoba mengsugesti dirinya sendiri. Ya, paling juga cuma ditonjok Kris, Ouch pasti sakit.

"Pagi anak-anak", pemikiran Jong In terintrupsi dengan datangnya pria, err, besar? perutnya, hamil?

Pria dengan stelan kaos longgar putih, celana jeans panjang dark blue dan jaket bahan jeans biru pudar belum lagi rambut acak-acakan dan kacamata yang menutupi hampir separuh pipinya, manis sih. Tapi siapa dia? Masa guru seperti itu?

"Hey yang ada di baris dua dari pojok!", Jong In mendongak mendapati sang guru menatapnya, menyadarkan Jong In bahwa dia yang dimaksud.

"Ya, saem", Jong In menyaut canggung. Mata gurunya itu serasa mencolok matanya.

"Siapa namamu? Kenapa rasanya aku baru melihatmu ya?"

Jong In mengedip imut, tak sadar menguarkan aegyonya. Sang guru menelan ludahnya sambil mengelus perut buncitnya dengan gerakan memutar, "Jong-In, Im-nida", jawab Jong In agak ragu.

Mata sang guru membola, "astaga! Kim Jong In berandal sekolah!", pekiknya panik, Jong In menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Joonmyeon!"

"Ya, Minhyuk saenim", dan dengan cepat Joonmyeon berdiri dan mengelus perut guru gilanya itu dengan gerakan memutar.

"Amit-amit jabang bayi, aku bersumpah akan menceraikan Jung Idiot Yonghwa itu jika anakku mirip bocah itu" dan, "bagaimana bisa ganteng-ganteng mbrandal. Mana hitam lagi, untung orang tuamu ga ada yang hitam nak dan pesek", Jong In sweetdrop. Apa-apaan dia? Pria tan itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun.

Cegluk

Menelan ludah susah payah Jong In ditatap dengan pisau kasat mata yang menembus jantungnya begitu saja, "itu guru baru Jong, kesan pertama adalah fakta", sungguh bisikan Baekhyun tak memperbaik keadaan. Oh dan apa itu.

'aku akan benar membunuhmu sampai aku melahirkan bocah hitam, pesek, bego, dan tak bisa diatur macam kau', katakan kalau yang ditulis di kertas putih dengan tulisan hangul ceker ayam khas Sehun itu hanya imajiner, katakan! Ya Tuhan, andai dia tau bocah es itu emperek, sungguh dia tak akan melakukannya. Dia Pendosa! hah, percayalah bahwa Jong In masih belum bisa menyebut Mpreg dengan benar. Jerk.

Tbc

A/N : Hehehehe . Aku dating dengan Kaihun/Sekai. Sebenernya ini sudah lama dibuat tapi baru bias post. Ini sedikit terinspirasi dari ff SasuNaru yang menurutku sama ajaibnya. Hahaha. Bayangin Sasuke jadi uke #plakk Baiklah. Ini mungkin aneh, dan banyak typos. Tapi tolong hargai ok. Review yang banyaakk. Sekian dan Terima kasih.

Ghazy


	2. Chapter 3

Cast : Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun, Xiao Luhan, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other

Pair : KaiHun/SeKai

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya, entah bagaimana Yesung memiliki saya LOL

Summary : Ketika dua seme dinikahkan dan ketika sang uke berhasil merebut dominasi malam pertama mereka. BL, MPREG, RnR. Kaihun/SeKai.

Warning : Sho-ai, MPREG, BL,BoyXBoy,Cerita aneh, OOC, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos

READ—REVIEW—DON'T BASH ME—PLEASE

Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. Kini Jongin duduk di bangkunya hanya menghela nafas terus dan terus. Mungkin dia tak percaya pada mitos tentang 'menghela nafas' dan 'hilangnya keberuntungan'. Ya, sejak kapan kingka keren moderen anti kolot macam dia percaya hal-hal macam itu. Macam-macam. Jerk. Like Sehun.

Oh God! Kenapa Sehun lagi. Dan- kenapa guru gila itu lagi.

Menghela nafas

Lagi

Menghela nafas

Lagi

Harusnya dia percaya soal pembawa sial. Menurutnya guru jabrik itu kesialannya. Entah sejak kapan. Beberapa detik lalu mungkin.

"Hey Jong kau tak berniat ke atap?", suara berat Chanyeol menyela kegiatan menghela nafas tak pentingnya. Itupun kalau bernafas memang tak penting. Ckckck, pemikiran gila.

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa", Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. Come On, seorang Kim Jongin berniat taubat? Kiamat.

"Malas"

"Wow! Keajaiban dunia ke-8!", Chanyeol memekik takjub, membuat pria hamil yang ada di depan kelas berdehem dengan suara tak kalah keras dan berat. Chanyeol nyengir.

"Ehm! Baiklah, karena Jung Yonghwa saenim sedang ada urusan, maka saya akan menggantikannya sementara waktu", desahan kecewa para siswi-siswi plus Jongin terdengar menggema. Minhyuk menyeringai, "kecewa eoh? Mangkanya jangan jadi penggoda suami orang", Jongin hampir muntah. Ingat soal dia ikut dalam desahan para wanita yang kecewa? LOL

"Kenapa buka Hyorin saenim saja?", pria sangar dengan dandanan emo menyahut. Para siswa mengangguk serempak beserta tampang mupeng mereka.

"Yang tertangkap diotak kalian nanti isi dadanya bukan isi papan tulisnya, dasar bocah mesum", Minhyuk mengelus perutnya lagi. Dia ingat soal hasil USG jenis kelamin calon anaknya (yaitu laki-laki) dan itu buruk kalau anaknya mirip murid-murid gilanya. Cukup papanya, jangan anaknya juga.

"Bagaimana kalau Victoria saenim saja?", kali ini wanita tampan. Amber.

"Aku tau kau mengincarnya"

"Kenapa bukan Sasuke saenim saja"

"Sadarlah kaliaann! Jangan terlalu banyak membaca komik!"

"Kaito Kuroba"

"Kau mau belajar mencuri?"

"Atau-"

Suara bocah itu (Chansung) tersangkut di tenggorokannya saat suara isakan terdengar menggema di kelas itu, "hiks kalian ti-hiks-dak ingin sae-hiks-nim hiks ajar? hiks baiklah tak hiks apa hiks sroot hiks", moodswing orang hamil.

hening

hening

Jonmyeon maju, mengelus pundak guru kesayangannya itu pelan. Iba juga. Tiba-tiba dia ingat ibunya di rumah, "uljima saenim, ssttt, maafkan kami. Kami tak bermaksud seperti itu".

" Be, benarkah hiks?", Minhyuk menghapus ujung mata berairnya dengan ekspresi menderita.

Joonmyeon mengangguk membuat guru itu langsung terpekik girang. Sekali lagi ku tekankan, moodswing orang hamil. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi.

"Saenim!", Chansung mengangkat tangannya. Seluruh perhatian langsung tertuju padanya, "saya cuma mau Tanya. Kenapa bukan Teo saenm saja yang mengajar?"

Kejadian selanjutnya begitu cepat saat deathglare seisi kelas mengarah kepada pria berperawakan tua itu ketika mata ang guru imut kta mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Chansung terkapar begitu saja tak kuat. Sekolah macam apa ini sebenarnya?

$13 Is Ghazy$

Jongin membuka pintunya dengan Sehun dipunggungnya. Sehun mengeluh pusing dan mual saat istirahat ke dua tadi yang mau tak mau membuat Jongin semakin terpuruk. Dia takut Sehun benar-benar hamil. Andai Luhan tadi ada, mungkin dia sudah bertanya pada guru sekaligus calon kakak iparnya itu. Sayangnya pria androgini itu sedang keluar tadi. Kencan mungkin. Ah! Sial sekali.

Pria tan itu menggeleng keras di depan pintu kamarnya dan Sehun. Entah sejak kapan ia sampai di sini. Menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia mendorong pintu itu. Memasuki kamar kecilnya dan menurunkan Sehun yang sejak tadi tidur di punggungnya. Pria sexy (masih Jongin yang mengakuinya) itu merebahkan tubuh Sehun. Dia memperhatikan wajah pucat Sehun yang semakin pucat. Tangannya menyeka keringat di dahi pria dingin itu lembut. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas. Tangan yang semula berada di dahi turun ke perut rata istrinya itu, "aku akan jadi ayah?", bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri, "yah setidaknya bukan aku yang hamil", tertawa nista, ekspresi nenek sihir. Dan pria itu melucuti seragam Sehun dan menggantinya dengan baju rumahan sebelum memilih keluar dan membuat makanan. Sehun yang tingginya setara dengannya memang berat dan itu melelahkan serta membuatnya lapar.

$13 Is Ghazy$

Sehun membuka matanya pelan, lalu mengedarkan panangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Kamarnya. Pria itu menggeliat tak nyaman saat tubuhnya serasa sakit semua. Dia masih ingat bagaimana pagi tadi dia bangun tanpa busana beserta hole yang memerah perih. Sial. Mana dia bangun dalam keadaan tiduran di lantai lagi. Jongin meninggalkannya setelah menyetubuhinya. Sungguh dia merasa seperti dilecehkan istrinya (Sehun belum menerima takdirnya sebagai uke Jongin) sendiri. Harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu terinjak dengan mudah. Si ultimate seme sepertinya tak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini! Mentang-mentang dia yang disuruh jadi istri lalu Jongin bisa semena-mena. Ingatkan Jongin bahwa si sangar nan imut TOP itu mantannya. Ingatkan dia kalau kalian bertemu pria liar itu. Kalau sudah begini. Apa kata Ren yang merupakan mantan uke tercantiknya? Apa kata Yongguk yang merupakan mantan uke yang benar-benar tersangarnya? Apa kata dunia yang kejam ini?

cklek

Kini atensi Sehun beralih pada Jongin yang berada di ambang pintu beserta nampan ditangannya. Kesal sekali dia melihat wajah sok polos itu. Hasrat ingin mencakarnya naik dengan dramatis, sedramatis saat dia loncat dari ranjang dan benar-benar mencakar wajah idiot Jongin.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan cadel!", Jongin berjalan cepat kearah nangkas dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya. Tangannya beralih pada pipinya yang merah kemudian. Kuku Sehun benar-benar setajam silet.

"Kau! Kau-humb", protesan Sehun berhenti saat rasa mual menguasainya. Tangan putihnya membekap mulutnya. Pria zombie itu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang nyatanya tak berisi apapun. Hanya cairan yang membakar tenggorokannya, asam lambung.

"Hey Sehuna, kau baik-baik saja?", Sehun bisa merasakan nada khawatir itu, jangan lupa tengkuknya yang dipijit lembut.

Jongin itu sebenarnya punya tingkah manis, sayang bar-barnya mendominasi. Menyebalkannya tidak ketulungan. Jiwa idiotnya disimpan lalu dibagi-bagi. Ugh, kalaupun dia rela jadi uke, dia akan memilih iklhas jika semenya itu ibu tirinya Jongin saja. Ups, Sehuna~ kau terlalu banyak bicara.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuh lemasnya di samping kloset, tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, dan tubuhnya menyandar di tubuh Jongin. Sungguh tersiksa rasanya. Perutnya seperti dikocok, mual.

"Huna?", sekali lagi suara Jongin menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia sungguh tak sanggup bicara.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, "ugh, aku mau tidur", lirihnya.

"Kau hamil ya?", tanya Jongin blak-blakkan.

Sehun melototkan mata sayunya. What? Hamil? Yang benar saja? Namun tak berselang beberapa detik Sehun menyeringai tipis. Otak liciknya langsung berada di mode on. Thanks for his king of devil mom.

Khe! Lihat, siapa yang akan jadi bayi cengeng setelah ini. Menangislah di ketiak ayahmu. Khekhekhe

"Kau, kau yang menghancurkan hidupku, keperawananku, sekarang perut sixpackku!", air mata buaya mengalir dari mata sipitnya, lalu memicing, "Akan kuadukan kau pada papa kalau kau menghamiliku diluar nikah!", Jongin sweetdrop.

"Kita sudah menikah Hun"

Sehun mengerjab. Sadar kata-katanya terlalu overact. Dia terlalu menjiwai, "iya itu maksudku", mikir, "tapi akan kuadukan karena kau menghamiliku sebelum kita lulus!".

Kali ini otak terbatas Jongin langsung tersambung, "jangan!", gelagapan, "aku, katakan apa maumu dan aku akan mengabulkannya".

Oh yea, apa katanya. Jongin itu kan penakut. Anak ayah sok kingka. Cih, pecundang.

"Perlakukan aku layaknya istri hamil pada umumnya"

Hening

Hening

Jongin melongo

Air Liurnya menetes

Tampang idiot mendominasi

Sehun menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng dramatis, 'dosa apa sebenarnya diriku yang tampan ini'

"Ugh, maaf!", Jongin mengusap salivanya, membuat Sehun yang merosot di dadanya bergidik jijik, "baiklah, jadi-", Jongin mengarahkan tatapan lembut yang selangka badaknya kearah Sehun, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sehun berdebar. Wajah bijaksana Jongin itu yang terbaik setelah ibu mertua tirinya.

Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan Ya Tuhan. Selamatkan jiwa semenya yang mulai luntur. Please.

"Te-mani aku ti-dur malam ini", Sehun mengumpat saat menyadari nada gugupnya. Lihatlah wajah heran Jongin yang semakin membuatnya menyesal sempat bicara.

Tapi akhirnya Jongin hanya mendesah pasrah. Dia memang berniat menjaga Sehun tanpa kelayapan malam ini. Lagipula dia malas keluar juga. Mau keluar juga kemana? Tidak ada lawan untuk balapan liar malam ini. Membosankan.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan?", Sehun berujar sarkastis, "sebenarnya dimana kau letakkan otak kecilmu itu!", sadis, tapi itulah Sehun.

Jongin malas menghitung sudah berapa banyak ia menghela nafas frustasi hari ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, diangkatnya sehun dalam gendongannya. Dan itu berat. Mungkin beginilah rasanya jadi Luhan yang direngeki kakak rada tambunnya itu saat minta gendong. Ck, uke itu penyiksa.

Jongin melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan membaringkan kembali Sehun ke ranjang mereka.

Sehun sendiri memilih menyamankan posisinya. Terlebih tangan berandal yang biasa digunakan untuk menonjok orang itu entah bagaimana bisa terasa begitu hangan saat membelai kepalanya lembut.

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Kenapa Jongin begitu mengesankan hari ini.

Sehun mendongak saat tangan yang semula membelai lembut itu mengacak kecil rambutnya. Sehun bangkan bisa melihat sinar yang memancar dari arah belakang tubuh Jongin, lagi pula seyum itu. Menawan.

Sehun menggeleng keras. Dia rasa otak bermasalah Jongin telah menularinya.

"Hun- Sehun- KIM SEHUN!", Sehun terjengit mendengar namanya sebagai bahan teriakan.

"APA!", balasnya dengan nada tak kalah keras...

"Aish, kau ini kenapa? Apa kepalamu pusing?"

"Huh, apa?", Sehun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau geleng-geleng seperti tadi? Kepalamu pusing?",

"A..apa maksudmu?", Sehun gelagapan, "ahh! Aku ingin nasi goreng, buatkan sekarang!"

"Kenapa harus?", Sehun mendesah. Jongin telah kembali kemode iblisnya.

"Aku istri hamil"

Dan pada akhirnya malam itu Jongin jadi babu istri hamil. Kau tau. Pesuruh tak penting, seperti-

"Jong! Aku ingin melihatmu memakai gaun pengantinku"

"Jong! Aku ingin melihat badut"

"Jong! Pakailah daster bibi Jung"

"Jong! Kondemu tertinggal"

"Jong! Jjangmyeon rasa apel"

"Jong! Jus sawi"

"Jong! aku ingin melihat bra yang disembunyikan ayah di bawah kasurnya"

"Jong! Jongin! Jongin Baby! Jongin Chagiya! Jongin Yeobo bin Babo!"

-dan seterusnya sampai disinilah dia sekarang. Di depan rumah guru jabrik sialnya. Salahkan benda terkutuk yang dilihat mata sial istri hamilnya tadi siang.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan intonasi teratur dan wajar. Sedikit lama ia menunggu sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan tubuh topless guru manlynya yang bibirnya dipenuhi saliva. Apa dia mengganggu olahraga malam gurunya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", nada heran dan mengancam terasa kental di pendengaran Jongin.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "err.. itu saem. Saya ada urusan dengan Minhyuk saenim"

Yonghwa menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "tengah malam begini?", Jongin hanya nyengir.

Suami guru yang juga gurunya itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan menyingkir memberi ruang, "masuklah".

"Terimakasih saem"

'Berandal juga bisa bertingkah sopan juga ternya. Cih, itupun kalau bisa dikatakan sopan', uri Yonghwa sedang mengumpat soal acara malamnya yang terganggu. Hihihihi

"Tunggu sebentar", Jongin hanya mengangguk dan memilih duduk di sofa terdekat saat gurunya itu mulai beranjak masuk ke ruangan yang lebih dalam.

Atensi Jongin beredar. Menikmati ruang minimalis yang ditempatinya. Nyaman. Dengan sofa bernada putih dan motif folkadot hitam. Pohon beringin bonsai di meja pojok ruanganengan setangkai dandelion dalam vas di sampingnya. Tembok berwarna peach cerah berpadu dengan gorden coklat muda dan pink. Terkesan ceria ditengah sifat terlampau girang guru anehnya yang malah menjurus ke suram nan mengerikan. Dan yang membuatnya tersenyun adalah foto pernikahan kedua gurunya itu yang terpasang besar di tembok tepat di depannya (posisi Jongin membelakangi pintu). Rasa hangat seketika menjalar di sekitar dadanya. Bukankah memang bagus jika di pasang di ruang tamu? Dan saat itu juga Jongin mengumpati Sehun yang dengan seenak jidatnya memindahkan foto pernikahan mereka ke toilet. Biar bisa menatap benda itu dengan penuh rasa lega katanya. Alasan macam apa itu? Dasar bocah es gila. Dan sialnya bocah itu istrinya sekarang. Tragis.

"Hey hitamdekilberdebulusuhdantidakhigienis, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", Jongin mendelik dengan alis berkedut. Menghina dengan sangat lancar bahkan tanpa spasi. Ck, keterlaluan.

"Bolehkah aku membeli manga naruto yang saem bawa tadi siang? Sehun menginginkannya", To the point dan pulang. Hanya itu yang ada di otak Jongin sekarang.

Minhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kenapa harus?"

"Sehun ngidam dan dia menginginkan itu. Saenim taulah bagaimana rasanya ngidam. Jadi mohon dibantu", Jongin menunduk sekilas.

Minhyuk melongo. Yonghwa yang baru datang melongo.

"Apa? Kau menghamili Oh Sehun!/ Kau bisa memohon juga!", dua teriakan menggema. Tentu saja yang rada tidak penting terakhir dari Minhyuk. Kapan dia berujar dengan benar=,="

"Ah maksudku itu", Minhyuk nyengir.

"Jadi bolehkah?", Jongin mengeluarkan puppy eyes menggemaskannya (persepsi Minhyuk) yang cukup membuat Yonghwa terbirit ke kamar mandi untuk muntah.

Minhyuk berfikir dengan gaya menggemaskannya, membuat Jongin harapcemas, "eum...bagaimana ya".

"Aku bersumpah anakmu akan mirip denganku jika kau menolak"

Minhyuk terdiam sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan kembali dengan seeksemplar manga. Menyerahkannya ke Jongin kemudia lalu menyeret pria tan itu keluar rumahnya, "pulanglah".

BLAM

Slow motion angin akibat pintu dibanting di depan wajahnya membuatnya membeku. Seorang Jongin yang luar biasa tampan serta keren nan kece diusir dengan tidak terhormat? Kingka yang ditakuti para ketua gank sebelah sampai preman pasar diusir dengan nistanya?

ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA! Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

'Touch me more naru-chan'

Apa ini? Yadong yaoi? Seakan mendapat ilham dari guru jabriknya, otak kotor Jongin langsung bereaksi. Membayangkan istri hamilnya mendesah indah di bawahnya.

"Kau sesat saem-", menyeringai, "-dan terimakasih untuk idenya", lalu pria itu tertawa keras layaknya nenek lampir yang baru menemukan minisetnya yang hilang dicuri snow white.

$13 is Ghazy$

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Sehun tidur dengan tubuh telentang diagonal yang lebih tampak seperti penguasa kasur itu. Jongin mendesah lelah sebelum memilih untuk mendekati pria zombie itu dan membenarkan letak tidurnya agar lebih baik.

Kembali diperhatikannya wajah tidur Sehun yang begitu damai tapi mengerikan disaat bersamaan. Entah mendapat pemikiran dari mana, Sehun terlihat tampak seperti alien dengan mulut terbuka seperti itu. Ya, alien-nya.

Jongin membelai wajah Sehun pelan. Calon ibu dari anaknya. Dia tak berharap anaknya akan benar-benar menuruninya, tapi yang paling penting, Sehun harus menerima anak mereka dengan baik. Dia tak ingin hal yang menimpanya juga dirasakan oleh putra putrinya. Anak mereka harus hidup bahagia, ditengah senyum tulus kedua orang tuanya. Ya harus.

Jongin kemudian merunduk untuk sekedar mencium sekilas dahi Sehun, sebelum ikut merebahkan diri sekedar mengistirahatkan fisik dan mentalnya yang sedang diuji.

$13 is Ghazy$

Jongin menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Menatap heran kearah para siswa siswi yang menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu seakan dia ini satu-satunya wanita atau pria yang tersisa di muka bumi ini. Jangan lupakan dengan cengiran lebar yang malah membuatnya merinding sana sini.

"Yoo Jong! Selamat ya, aku turut bahagia", Jonghyun menepuk pundak Jongin dan berlalu begu saja sebelum Jongin sempat bertanya ada apa sebenarnya.

Jongin menatap punggung Jonghyun yan semakin menghilang dan berhenti ketika tubuhnya ditarik dan terperangkap diantara tubuh besar Kris yang menghimpitnya, "apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan eoh? KAU SUDAH GILA!"

Jongin berjengit saat Kris memekik tajam di depan wajahnya. Artinya ini benar-benar serius, "ada apa sebenarnya?", Jongin tetap menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar terbata.

"Kau menghamili adikku? Kau cari mati?"

Jongin membeku. Dari mana kakak iparnya itu tau?

"Berita itu sudah tersebar luas Jong!", Kris kembali berteriak, menyadarkan Jongin dari bawah alam sadarnya.

Jongin menyentak tubuh Kris keras sehingga tubuhnya lolos dari belenggu Kris. Menatap pria itu dengan panjangan kosong sebelum melangkah pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kris yang memanggil namanya an menyuruhnya berhenti. INI MASALAH!

TBC

A/N : GHAZY'S BACK! WOW! Jumlah reviewnya mengesankan. Astaga. Aku senang. Tapi, kayaknya pada bingung ya ini Kaihun atau Sekai? Ini SeKe sebenarnya. Jadi suatu waktu bisa ada moment SeKainya. Bagaimanapun Sehun kan mantan seme yang jadi uke, jadi yang begitulah. Ini FF Kaihun kok. Okay hanya segitu mungkin penjelasan dari saya, review lagi yang buanyaaaak. Hehehe. See you next time.

Thanks For:

Misaki Yumi, Sehunnoona, Mr. Jongin Albino, DarKid Yehet ,Daddykaimommysehun, Rainrhainyrianarhianie, Askasufa, Benivella, Kaifighter, InfinitelyLove, Jung Yeojin, Oracle88, DiraLeeXiOh, ayanesakura chan, BellaKyungsoo, Ranhwa19, SilverPearl03, 14Cho Ai Lyn, YoungChanBiased, SehunBubbleTea1294, kireimozaku, sayakanoicinoe, yehetmania, , chuapEXO31, jameela, suyanq, 94x94, Lulu Auren, KaiHunnieEXO, shimshimchwang, .7, baekiii.

Okay

Sign

Ghazy


	3. chapter 4

Cast : Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun, Xiao Luhan, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other

Pair : KaiHun/SeKai

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya, entah bagaimana Yesung memiliki saya LOL

Summary : Ketika dua seme dinikahkan dan ketika sang uke berhasil merebut dominasi malam pertama mereka. BL, MPREG, RnR. Kaihun/SeKai.

Warning : Sho-ai, MPREG, BL,BoyXBoy,Cerita aneh, OOC, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos

READ—REVIEW—DON'T BASH ME—PLEASE

Jongin mematut dirinya di cermin. Matanya menatap setengah tak percaya pada pantulan dirinya di sana. Tuxedo putih membungkus apik tubuh tan sexy-nya. Rambut yang terbiasa diberantakannya tertata rapi, kelewat klimis malah. Setidaknya dia tidak dalam keadaan berkelahi sekarang. Kalaupun iya, sudah bisa dipastikan lawannya akan mati semenit kemudian setelah dihajarnya karena menertawakannya.

Cih, brengsek. Seandainya perjodohan yang tak lebih dianggapnya lelucon ini tak benar-benar ada, sudah dipastikan dia berada di gang sempit sekarang. Yah, sekedar melatih kemampuan bertarungnya di minggu pagi yang cerah ini. Tapi apa nyatanya sekarang? Dia dipaksa menghadap pria tua botak separuh yang akan menyumpahnya diusia belia? Kalau dia orang baik-baik mungkin dia akan berlari ke depan, menatap altar sambil berteriak,

APA DOSAKU SEBENARNYA!

Dan sayangnya dia tak lebih dari pendosa yang bakal dapat ceramah gratis tentang dosa-dosa yang tak terhitung itu jika dia benar-benar melakukan hal konyol semacam itu. Jerk.

"Jong? Kau sudah siap?"

Suara lembut menyapu gendang telinganya. Bisa dilihatnya pria berwajah kalem menghampirinya, mengecup sekilas pipinya sebelum malingkarkan tangan putih itu di lehernya. Jongin tersenyum saat senyum tulus istri Daddynya itu terpantul di depannya, "sudah mom".

Pria itu melebarkan senyumnya, namun setetes air mata mengalir melewati hidungnya, "Anak mommy sudah dewasa heum? Berarti tidak ada kelon mommy lagi eoh?", Hangeng terkikik di tengah air matanya yang berderai. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

Pria tan itu berbalik, balas memeluk mommy-nya itu lembut lalu berbisik, " selamaya aku tetap menyayang mommy", kalimat sederhana yang mampu membuat air mata Hangeng mengalir lebih deras.

"Mommy juga sayang Jongin"

Jongin tersenyum miris. Dia bersyukur, masih ada Hangeng yang masih bersedia membalas kalimat sayangnya. Meskipun itu akan jauh lebih baik jika kalimat itu berasal dari hati ibunya. Ya, dia bersyukur.

$13 is Ghazy$

Heechul mengoleskan lipstick pink di bibir putranya. Wait, putranya? Tapi bagaimana bisa sosok cantik dengan dress pernikahan putih sepanjang lutut berambut ikal coklat sebahu dan ber make up tipis itu adalah seorang putra? Jelas-jelas sosok itu perempuan kan?

"Ma, kenapa harus aku yang didandani dengan pakaian menggelikan ini?", Oke, dia memang pria dengan suara berat itu. Tapi come on, dia benar-benar cantik dan sambit author kalau author hanya membual.

Heechul mendesah lelah, sudah 13 kali putranya itu menanyakan hal yang sama selama semenit belakangan, "sudahlah! Ikuti permainan mama atau ku penggal lidah cadelmu itu", ckckck. Kalian sudah tau sifat sadis dari siapa yang dituruni Sehun bukan?

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mulai mendumel panjang lebar soal 'kenapa harus aku', ' tidak adil, atau , ' seharusnya si dekil pesek itu saja'.

Heechul menyeringai sebelum menatap Sehun dengan sedikit jarak, " karena kau yang harus dihamili sayang, bukan Jongin", Heechul lalu meletakkan lipstick yang telah dioleskan ke bibir Sehun, " okay, sudah selasai. Waktunya menikah sayang!", Heechul menarik Sehun riang tak menyadari seringaian serupa dirinya menghiasi bibir putranya itu.

'Cih, lihat siapa yang akhirnya berada di bawah'

Emergency for you Jongin-ah. Pangeran kegelapan berusaha bangkit. khekhekhe

$13 is Ghazy$

Jongin menatap ke arah tamu dengan wajah masam. Dia bisa melihat mama sehun, ayahnya, ibunya, daddynya dan mommynya yang menatap kearahnya. Rasa gugup tiba-tiba menyeruak di dadanya. Padahal dia selalu bisa mengendalikan situasi meski itu saat ganknya tersudut sekalipun. Dan semua tak jauh lebih baik saat pintu gereja itu terbuka. Menampilkan calon papa mertuanya dan mempelainya yang tampak begitu cantik. Dadanya bergemuruh nyaris meledak.

"Hey Jong! Jangan melamun", teguran Jungsoo menyadarkan Jongin dari dunianya.

Pria tan itu tersenyum canggung sebelum mengambil jemari lentik Sehun dari tangan papa mertuanya itu, "maaf".

Jungsoo tersenyum, menampilkan dimple tunggalnya yang begitu menawan, "jaga bocah es itu", lalu pria paruh baya itu turun dan duduk di sebelah Heechul (istrinya).

Jongin tersenyum di sela giginya yang nyaris gemeretak mendengar gumaman Sehun yang tak jauh dari kalimat, 'menurutmu siapa yang akan menjaga dan dijaga'

Jongin berusaha menahan emosinya dan balik berbisik, "kau cantik babby", dengan nada mengejek yang kentara, tepat mendapatkan hadiah injakan kaki dari bagian runcing hels. Percayalah itu sungguh sakit mengingat Jongin langsung memekik. Bahkan undangan ikut meringis ketika Jongin mengibas-ngibaskan kaki kirinya dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Ehm, baiklah tuan-tuan, bisa saya memulai pekerjaan saya?", pendeta berkepala botak itu menginterupsi adegan sadis penganiayaan mempelai wanita terhadap mempelai prianya sendiri. Ckckck, pernikahan sepasang mempelai sinting. Entah kenapa membuat pendeta itu merasa dejavu tentang penganiayaan antar mempelai. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat mempelai prianya tampan, mapan nan perhatian dengan istrinya yang rambutnya jabrik mencuat sana sini dengan kacamata separuh wajah. Apakah author juga harus menyebutkan nama mereka juga?

"Silahkan", Jongin menjawab masih dengan ekspresi meringis. Sehun sendiri hanya menatap datar sang pendeta yang membuat Jongin ingin sekali menukar jiwa Sehun dengan di kaya ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Untuk saudara Kim Jongin apakah..."

Dan sumpah suci itupun berjalan dengan wajar sewajar-wajarnya orang tak wajar. =="

$13 is Ghazy$

Di ruang tengah kecilnya Jongin bersimpuh. Menunduk menatap karpet yang menjadi alasnya. Mencoba menghindari atapan mengintimidasi yang seakan mencekiknya nyaris membuatnya tak bisa bernafas. Keluarganya mengelilinginya, bahkan Luhan (kekasih Minseok) dan Joonmyeon (kekasih Kris)pun seakan ikut menyudutkannya. Sayangnya tak ada Sehun disini. Paling tidak istrinya itu cukup menenangkannya maskipun hanya tatapan datar dan mengejek yang ada di sana. Namun disamping itu, ketakutannya akan teralihkan dengan perasaan kesal jika bisa menatap ekspresi mengesalkan pria itu.

"Jelaskan", suara berat ayahnya membuat buku kuduknya merinding seketika. Aura ayahnya adalah yang terbaik nomor satu sebelum sodako.

Jongin mendongak lalu menunduk lagi. Jujur ini lebih menegangkan daripada menghadapi yakuza Jepang tahun lalu yang hampir memasukkankannya ke liang lahat abadi, "maaf ayah", hanya dua kata itu yang bisa diucapnya dari ribuan alasan di otaknya.

BRAK

Jongin berjengit ketika ibunya melempar PSP kearahnya (dan itu nyaris mengenainya), " dasar bocah tak berguna! Apa yang bisa kau hasilkan selain masalah HAH!", Jongin tau makna tersirat dari kalimat itu. Makna yang lebih dalam dari sekedar memarahi putra pembuat onarnya, makna yang jauh lebih menyakitkan, "bahkan kelahiranmu saja adalah masalah", itu maksudnya.

Jongin menunduk semakin dalam. Dia bukan lagi bocah sepuluh tahun yang akan menangis meraung ketika ibunya memarahinya. Tidak, bahkan tujuh tahun terakhir dia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan setetes air matapun sejak dia tau ibunya membencinya, bukan memarahinya.

"Kyu!", suara berat Siwon menggema. Menatap nyalang kearah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya kelewat batas.

"Tau apa kau! Kemana kau sebelum dua tahun ini, HA? Kemana? Lari dari tanggung jawab dan membebankan masalah itu padaku saja? Kheh! Aku tau kau sama saja, kau tak pernah menginginkan bocah sial itu kan?".

Jongwoon memendam kepala Kyuhyun di dadanya, berniat membungkam mulut kelewatan istrinya itu, "jangan dengarkan ibumu Jong"

Jongin mendongak, menatap tegas kearah Jongwoon, "aku tak memiliki ibu sejak aku dilahirkan dan dibenci".

Jongin bisa melihat tubuh ibunya menegang. Dia tak berniat untuk berkata begitu sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, emosi seakan tak mengijinkannya untuk menjaga ucapannya. Mungkin selama ini dia sudah cukup bersabar, tapi harus sesabar apalagi dia?

"Jong!", Minseok mencoba menegur. Mengingatkan bahwa kalimat adiknya itu sama keterlaluannya.

"Apa?", Minseok berjengit mendengar adiknya itu membentaknya untuk pertama kali, "apa yang harus ku lakukan? Berdiam diri lalu mati bunuh diri setelah putus asa? Kalian juga harus tau, aku terluka! Dia bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku selama aku hidup. Aku harus apa sekarang?"

Hening

Jongin bangkit tanpa sepatah katapun lagi. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan tepat berpapasan dengan istrinya yang hanya menatapnya datar, "kau mau kemana?", Jongin menghiraukannya dan memilih pergi begitu saja.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan masuk ke rumahnya, menemukan ruang tengah yang sangat ramai orang, meski hening, "wooo, ada acara apa ini? Kenapa kalian ada disini?", ucapnya tak sopan.

Seluruh perhatian kini mengarah pada sumber kekacauan utama, "kau dari mana saja?", Jungsoo membuka suaranya. Matanya menatap heran wajah datar anaknya yang tampak tanpa beban itu.

"Game Centre", Jawabnya acuh. Pria zombie itu mendekat lalu duduk di samping Joonmyeon (dan jangan lupa tangan jailnya yang sesekali menoel-noel bokong pria manis itu).

"Yakk! Jaga tanganmu setan!", Kris menampik kasar tangan Sehun di aset berharga yang bahkan belum pernah disentuhnya itu.

Jungsoo hanya bisa mendesah lelah melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya itu, "jangan terlalu banyak kelayapan, kasihan kandunganmu".

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "kandungan? Siapa yang hamil?"

Heechul menunjuk Sehun dengan ekspresi polos, "kau".

"Ha? Tidak, aku tidak hamil. Dapat informasi konyol darimana?"

Kris mengerjap, "Minhyuk saenim bilang-", speechless. Dia baru menyadari kesalahannya.

"Oo haha, itu? Kemarin aku hanya masuk angin, tapi Jongin malah mengira aku hamil. Berhubung aku menginginkan manga NaruSasu yang dibawa Minhyuk saenim kemarin, jadi aku memanfaatkan kesempatan brilian itu", jeda, " lagipula aku melakukannya baru kemarin malam, mana bisa langsung hamil, dasar bodoh".

Sehun benar, mereka memang bodoh. Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi-

"Bagaimana bisa kau percaya pada Minhyuk", Luhan menggeplak kepala Kris sadis, membuat pria tinggi itu meringis.

"Ya mana ku tau, satu sekolahan saja percaya! Bagaimana aku tak ikut percaya!"

Hening

Penyesalan menyeruak, terutama bagi seorang yang memang sudah menyesal sejak awal. Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi kan.

$13 is Ghazy$

Jongin mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membelah cahaya temaram lampu kota yang dilewatinya. Pandangannya setengah kosong meskipun tetap terarah. Dia tak mau mati konyol hanya karena melamun.

Ckiitt

Pria tan itu mengerem motornya di sekitar jalan yang jarang di lalui orang biasa. Saat itu juga suara deru motor yang dipacu keras menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Tempat balap motor liar yang biasa dikunjunginya memang tujuan pelariannya sejak awal.

Jongin turun dari motornya sesaat melihat Chanyeol yang berjongkok di sebelah motor kuning cerah dan kemudian langsung menghampiri bocah bermotor nyentrik itu.

"Hey, Yeol!", Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol sekilas, membuat atensi bocah tiang itu teralihkan padanya.

"Oh kau? Ku kira kau tak datang", Chanyeol bangkit dan menepuk tangannya yang kotor.

"Hn", Jongin bergumam. Pria tan itu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dus kecil yang dikeluarkannya dari saku. Mematik korek gasnya dan menyulutnya ke ujung rokoknya.

Jongin melirik kearah Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan kotak rokoknya ke Chanyeol berniat menawarkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Changmin akan membunuhku saat mencium bau rokok dari mulutku", Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan gestur menolak.

"Tiang ditambah tiang samadengan galah jemuran", gumam Jongin dengan nada menyebalkan di telinga besar Chanyeol.

Pria kelebihan kalsium itu merengut, "biar, tiang tiang begitu, aku mencintainya".

Kali ini kekehan remeh yang keluar dari bibir tebal Jongin, "yayayayaya".

Chanyeol berdecak, "kau ini kenapa? Ish, mau ku tendang?".

Jongin menghembuskan nafas kasar. Moodnya benar-benar buruk. Hahh, kenapa emosinya begitu labil belakangan ini. Seperti wanita PMS saja. Berikutnya Jongin menjedukkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat menyadari pemikiran konyolnya.

"5 ribu won", sosok pria mungil berlari kecil menghampiri mereka, "eh, Jong! Kau datang?", pria itu cukup terkejut sesaat melihat pria lain tengah bersandar di motor kuning teman tiangnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil, "boleh aku mengambilnya?", seringai setan khas ibu serta mertuanya tercetak jelas di raut tannya.

Sesaat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepas pandangan satu sama lain, seringai tak kalah mengerikan tercetak, "tentu saja pangeran", Chanyeol menggosok kedua tepalak tangannya dengan ekspresi bengis, "kita dapatkan taruhannya".

"Benar", Baekhyun menyeringai tak kalah keji, "dan uangnya untuk mengencani Kyungsoo ma baby", Chanyeol dan Jongin sweetdrop jamaah. Apa apaan bocah itu. Seme tak modal.

Melihat ekspresi Jongin dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melunturkan seringaiannya dengan raut bingung, "apa?", namun tak berselang lama seringaian lebih keji tercetak di bibir merahnya, "menyeringailah..menyeringai...hihihi..hahahahaha...huahahaha".

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun itu psyco ya?

"Papa Sehun sebenarnya tak jauh beda dari dia", bisik Jongin pada Chanyeol seakan menegaskan bahwa, malaikat itu adalah iblis yang sebenarnya, dan rasanya Chanyeol ingin pingsan saja selamanya.

$13 is Ghazy$

Kyuhyun menunduk di ruang tamu rumah kecil putranya (itupun kalau dia masih mau mengakui Jongin anaknya). Tatapannya mengarah kosong pada meja di depannya. Sebenarnya dia tau selama ini dia salah, bahkan tak jarang dia meneteskan air matanya saat melihat Jongin pulang dengan tubuh penuh lebam. Dia sadar, Jongin hanya butuh pelarian atas sikapnya. Mencoba merasakan sakit yang nyata dibalik rasa sakit semu yang nyatanya jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Pria manis itu terjengit saat sebuah tangan halus menyeka air matanya yang entah sejak kapan menetes. Mendongak dan didapatinya Hangeng yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Aku tau kau menyayanginya", senyum bijaksana khas Hangeng tersemat dibibir pria yang sebenarnya tampan itu, membuat Kyuhyun berfikir mungkin akan jauh lebih baik kalau Hangeng menjadi seme saja dihubungan konyolnya bersama Siwon.

PLAKK

Hangeng menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun ketika tatapan pria evil itu berubah aneh, "Aku uke"

Kyuhyun menggeleng prihatin, 'kasihan', padahal dia sendiri uke.

Hangeng menatap datar, "aku hanya mau bilang, perbaiki sekarang atau menyesal seumur hidup", dan pria itupun melenggang pergi sesaat setelah menggumamkan kata, 'drama queen', dengan ekspresi menyindir melihat perubahan drastis wajah Kyuhyun kembali ke mode 'merana'.

"Si cina oleng itu benar. Lalu sekarang aku harus apa?", raut Kyuhyun terlihat semakin mengenaskan.

Hening

Aha!

Lampu kuning lima watt muncul dengan ajaibnya diatas kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan gaya Heechul yang mencairkan suasana", berfantasi, " eerrr... not bad", menyeringai.

Bahkan dia mendapat ilham dari kaisarnya raja setan-.-" ck, tidak adakah yang sedikit normal disini?

$13 is Ghazy$

Jongin memasuki rumahnya (dan sehun) pelan. Beberapa lebam tercetak jelas di wajah serupa Siwon itu (entah darimananya, anggap saja begitu). Untuk itu salahkan kaki jenjangnya yang (dengan gatalnya) menendang lawan balap motornya sampai menabrak tiang listrik sebelum nyungsep dipagar hingga terguling di semak-semak dan berakhir dengan tawuran dua kubu berbeda beserta omelan Baekhyun soal kencannya yang gagal karena uang anggaran kencan yang melayang. Lupakan soal seme crewet itu.

Jongin yang memang mulanya menunduk, mendongak. Mendapati ibunya yang berkacak pinggang di depannya, "dari mana saja pulang tengah malam begini? Baru jadi batman? Superman? Atau wonderwoman heoh? Mau jadi apa kau anak muda! Superhero tak tau diri dengan celana dalam wanita di luar? Atau pengemis jalanan yang tidur di atas kardus setiap malamnya?", Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Bukan karena kalimat yang terdengar aneh dan err.. Heechul sekali, tapi sejak kapan ibunya itu peduli?

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya keara Jongin, mengamati dengan jelas sesuatu yang baru disadarinya, "kau dapat hidung itu dari mana Jong?", meraba hidungnya sendiri untuk memastikan hidungnya masih mancung, "aku baru sadar Siwon menurunkan gen hidung 'flat' padamu".

Jongin sweetdrop, ibunya itu apa-apaan? Kesambet roh Heechul? Hiii~ setan kesambet kaisar raja setan.

Tidak mendapat respon putranya itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Pria manis itu menyentuh lebam di wajah Jongin pelan dengan jari tengahnya, "ibu mau tidur dulu", menurunkan tangannya, "langsung tidur besok kau harus sekolah kan? Dan untuk Sehun", jeda, "dia hanya mengerjaimu jadi tak usah khawatir dengan kehamilan", dan pria itupun pergi setelah berguman, "dasar, pembuat onar", pelan.

Jongin sadar ibunya baru saja mengibarkan bendera damainya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut untuk beberapa saat sebelum wajah masam terpasang di wajah tampannya, "sial, aku dikerjai", kali ini untuk Sehun.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya (dan Sehun) dengan cepat. Dibukanya pintu kamar yang sama dengan tergesa dan mendapati istrinya itu tidur dengan posisi aneh yang malah membuatnya iba. Hancur sudah moodnya untuk memberikan pelajaran pada bocah es itu. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu selalu terlihat polos disaat dia kesal.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum mendekat. Pria tan itu mengangkat kepala (yang entah bagaimana bisa menggantung di ujung ranjang bagian bawah) dan tubuh bocah es itu sampai pada posisi setengah duduk sebelum memutarnya ketempat yang seharusnya. Pria tan itu menyamankan posisi Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menyelimuti tubuh setara dengannya itu sebatas dada.

Jongin menatap lekat kearah Sehun, jemarinya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahi mulus itu sebelum di sentilnya pelan, "hukumanmu ku tunda dulu bocah", bisik pria Kim itu sebelum masuk ke selimut yang sama dengan istrinya dan mulai terseret mimpi.

A/N : Udah lelet, updatenya pagi-pagi pula. Siapa saya? #plakk. Maaf yang sudah menunggu lama, memang ada ya? #jduakk. Yang atas itu flashback pernikahan Sehun, ada yang request soalnya..hihihi...Sudahlah kebanyakan bicara saya nanti. Maaf jika jelek dan masih banya typos. review lagi yang buanyaaaak. Hehehe. See you next time.

Balasan Review akan dijawab cast:

Ghazy : Baiklah pertama untuk kehamilan sehun, menurut kalian bagaimana?

Sehun : Apa maksudmu aku hamil? Tidak akan!

Kai : Tapi kau akan hamil nanti.

Sehun : Ogah, kau saja

Kai : (menatap datar) Kris hyung saja

Ghazy : (memotong Kris yang mau protes) Lupakan mereka, Sehun akan hamil kok, tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin Chap depan.

1313131

Ghazy : Kris! Ada yang memanggilmu om!

Kris: Apa! Aku muda dan tampan! Iya kan Joon?

Suho: (mengerjap polos) tentu! Seperti aku!

Kris : Jidatmu!

1313131

Ghazy : Yakk! Sasuke itu suamiku! Yakan baby!

Sasuke : Hn

Naruto : Enak saja! Sasuke itu isteriku!

Sasuke : (menatap datar Naruto) Kau yang istriku!

Naruto : (bergaya ala Sasuke) Hn

1313131

Ghazy : Mereka meragukan Kesemeanmu Hun! Sebutkan mantan ukemu!

Sehun: err... TOP, GD, Ren, Yongguk, Kris..blah blah blah

Kris : Bocah gila

Kai : dia memang gila

Kris : pacaran kok sama kakaknya sendiri

Kai : itu kau kris...

131313131

Minhyuk : Kami memang kalem, ya kan Hyung

Jungshin : Apa urusanku

Minhyuk : Kau bukan Hyungku

Jungshin : (angkat bahu acuh) itu karena kau tua!

Minhyuk : Mama!

Yonghwa : Sudahlahh...

Jonghyun : Yonghwa Hyung benar

Jungshin : itu karena Kalian semua tua!

Ghazy : LOL guling guling! Review please...

Thanks for :

Mr. Jongin albino, Benivella, daddykaimommysehun, DiraLeeXiOh, KaihunnieEXO, DarKid Yehet, askasufa, ayanesakura chan, AQuariisBlue, UnicornTry, MPREG Lovers, Adilia. Taruni. 7, SehunBubbleTea1294, IXOLUCKY, oracle88, InvinitelyLove, YoungChanBiased, nikendd. 88, LKCTJ94, kireimozaku, Yunhoman, Guest, aizu-chan, sayakanoicinoe, vephoenix, chuapEXO31, HchY, Lulu Auren, GaemGyu92, ririen. petoalways, Yunjou, Oh Sehrin, KeepBeef Chiken Chubu.

Sign

Ghazy


	4. Chapter 5

Cast : Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun, Xiao Luhan, Kim Minseok, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, ByunBaekhyun and other

Pair :KaiHun/SeKai

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Ceritamurnimiliksaya, entahbagaimanaYesungmemilikisaya LOL

Summary :Ketikaduasemedinikahkandanketika sang ukeberhasilmerebutdominasimalampertamamereka. BL, MPREG, RnR. Kaihun/SeKai.

Warning :Sho-ai, MPREG, BL,BoyXBoy,Ceritaaneh, OOC, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Alurgajelasdanmasihdalampembelajaran, miss Typos

READ—REVIEW—DON'T BASH ME—PLEASE

Sehun menatap kearah pintu di depannya dengan pandangan datar. Pintu dimana suaminya dan beberapa manusia dalam bidang penyembuhan berada. Tatapannya menerawang jauh ke beberapa waktu lalu saat kejadian itu hampir membuatnya mati berdiri, 'inikah hukuman yang kau katakan sebulan lalu?', ingatan saat Jongin bangun dari tidurnya sebulan lalu dan mencak-mencak dengan sumpah akan menghukumnya suatu saat nanti terputar di memorinya, membuat air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya menetes seketika, 'aku hanya mengerjaimu, tapi kenapa balasanmu begitu menyakitkan', menghapus air mata yang merangkak semakin deras, 'dan kenapa rasanya begitu sakit melihatmu seperti itu? Kau curang Jong!'.

"Aku membencimu Kai!", Sehun mendesis membisik benci pada code name Jongin yang dirasanya bersalah. Karena kepribadian Kai yang begitu di bencinya. Ekspresi Kai, cara berbicara Kai dia sungguh membencinya. Saat Jongin menjadi Kai, semua seakan berubah layaknya seorang alter ego idiot yang lebih mengesalkan. Dia membencinya.

Selanjutnya Sehun bangkit dari duduknya membalik tubuhnya dan meninju tembok di depannya. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak saat menyadari bahwa Kai dan Jongin nyatanya satu orang yang sama.

$13 is Ghazy$

Flashback

Sehun mengerang menatap kearah cermin. Tangannya yang menadah air membasuh mulutnya. Atensinya beralih pada wastafel di depannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kesehatannya yang sedikit aneh. Entah kenapa belakangan dia suka muntah saat mencium aroma bubble tea, padahal minuman itu sudah seperti belahan jiwanya. Bahkan muntah setiap pagi rasanya sudah terasa seperti rutinitas pagi. Sebenarnya dia kenapa?

Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum melangkah keluar. Pria manis itu mengernyit menatap Kris, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang tampak asik mengobrol. Sebenarnya bukan masalah bagaimana bisa mereka berkumpul di luar kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung (itu hal yang terlalu wajar) melainkan dimana Jongin? Dia memang melihat Jongin berangkat sekolah dan menemukan bangku pria itu kosong, dia kira Jongin membolos bersama teman-teman dan kakaknya.

Detik berikutnya Sehun mengendikkan bahunya mencoba tak peduli. Berfikir positif, mungkin suaminya itu sedang ada urusan.

$13 is Ghazy$

Luhan menatap kearah novel ditangannya. Cerita romance murahan yang sengaja dibacanya untuk mencari inspirasi merayu baozinya.

Pria berwajah bak wanita itu bangkit lalu berlutut secara dramatis dengan ekspresi hiperbolisnya, "Andai aku bintang, maka kau adalah bulannya. jika kau bulan maka aku langitnya. Langit temaram yang menghancurkan hatiku!", dan nyatanya yang dibacanya adalah cerita yang malah terdengar aneh untuk contoh merayu.

"Kau sedang apa hyung? Latihan drama? Aktingmu berlebihan sekali"

SINGGG

Luhan menatap datar kearah Sehun yang memang sudah datar dari orok. Datar dan datar beradu, menciptakan suasana hening yang begitu mencekam. Bahkan Minhyuk lari dengan perut besarnya saat merasakan aura tak mengenakan dari ruang UKS yang dilewatinya.

"Matamu itu hyung", Sehun menunjuk tak sopan pada mata Luhan yang melotot nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

Luhan menghela nafas, "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya ini waktunya Hyorin saenim di kelasmu? Kau tak ingin cuci mata heoh?", kemudian menyeringai, "oh aku tau! ku rasa Jongin saja cukup untuk membuat matamu bling bling setiap pagi"

Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya, "Jongin topless itu bencana, apa kau tak tau itu".

Luhan melebarkan seringaiannya, "tapi kau suka kan?", merona, ayo merona Sehunaa dan~ Failed. Boro-boro merona tampangnya saja masih seperti orang pengen ditimpuk, 'huh! Heechul ahjusi dulu ngidam apa sih kok punya anak kayak gini'

Hening

Sehun masuk meninggalkan Luhan dengan ekspresi aneh dan memilih berbaring di salah satu ranjang terdekat, "aku bukan wanita yang suka merona hyung"

Luhan mem-poutkan bibir mungilnya dan menghampiri Sehun dengan sekali menghentakkan kakinya, "tapi kau uke Huna~", rajuknya dengan nada yang 'uke sekali'.

"Aku mantan seme"

Luhan kembali menampakkan seringaiannya, "jadi kau mengakui kalau kau uke-nya Jongin?"

Sehun diam, rupanya dia salah bicara. Brengsek, kenapa Luhan bisa memancingnya, "aku sakit hyung", pria zombie itu akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan itu berhasil mengingat Luhan langsung menampakkan raut khawatir.

"Ha? Sakit apa?", Luhan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sehun, dingin.

"Ya mana ku tau, mangkanya aku kesini", Sehun menepis tangan Luhan di dahinya, rasanya dia tak nyaman disentuh sedemikian rupa, "belakangan aku sering muntah, apalagi kalau sudah dekat-dekat dengan bubble tea. Aku juga merasa sering lemas tiba-tiba".

Luhan mengerjab, "apa kau juga sering menggigil tak jelas seperti orang demam?"

Sehun ikut mengerjab, "iya, sehabis muntah biasanya langsung terasa dingin".

Luhan menatap horor dan langsung mengambil stetoskopnya. Diarahkan benda bulat itu kearah perut bagian bawah lalu menekan-nekan daerah itu dengan tiga jari telunjuk, tengah, dan manis.

DEG

"Sudah berapa lama kau merasakan kejanggalan itu?"

"Aku tidak menghitungnya"

"Kapan kau berhubungan badan dengan Jongin terakhir kali?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang sedikit aneh, "ya yang sebulan lalu itu, itu yang terakhir dan aku tak pernah menyentuh si dekil itu lagi setelahnya"

Luhan menghela nafas lelah, "ku rasa kau harus ke dokter kandungan, aku merasakan benda asing di perutmu. Sepertinya kau hamil".

JDERRR

"Jangan bercanda!", Sehun langsung duduk dan menghardik Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku serius!"

Hening..

Apa bencana kedua sudah dimulai. Ya Tuhan.

$13 is Ghazy$

XI-D begitu ramai siang ini. Wajar mengingat sekarang adalah menit-menit pergantian jam pelajaran. Belum ada guru masuk sejauh ini, itu artinya bebas, makmur, dan-"merdeka!", teriak Jonghyun entah apa maksudnya. Yang jelas mereka tampak seperti kumpulan makhluk sinting jika sudah dalam keadaan tanpa beban seperti ini.

Sama halnya dengan Joonmyeon yang merasa dirinya tertular sinting. Padahal biasanya paling tidak dia akan membaca ringan pelajaran yang akan diajarkan gurunya sebelum gurunya masuk, kenapa sekarang dia begitu bosan pada benda berbentuk balok tipis itu ya? Mungkin sudah waktunya bosan. Lho!

Pria manis itu menoleh ke samping kanan mendapati nerd yang merupakan teman sebangkunya tengah terkubur dalam dunia bukunya, "hey Jonghun-ah, apa kau tak bosan? Aku bosan sekali"

Jonghun atau tepatnya Lee Jonghun menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali pada deretan kalimat membosankan yang terasa mendidihkan kepala, "tidak", singkat, padat, dan menyebalkan.

Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum memilih mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Pria imut itu menetapkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tengah meletakkan kepala di meja menghadap tembok itu, seketika senyum manis mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

Joonmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sosok itu. Pria mungil itu kemudian duduk di sebelah pria yang dihampirinya yang memang kosong, "huna~", digoyangnya pelan bahu itu berniat mencari sedikit perhatian dari calon adik iparnya itu.

"Hn", Sehun hanya menggumam, masih pada posisi sama.

"Sehuna~", Joonmyeon masih belum menyerah.

"Pergilah".

Kali ini pria manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya, "jahat sekali, apa kau ada masalah?".

Sehun bangkit, membuat seulas senyum mengembang di bibir mungil Joonmyeon. Pria es itu menatap Joonmyeon dengan mata setengah terpejamnya, "masalahnya aku mau tidur".

Senyum di bibir Joonmyeon luntur sudah, "kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn", Sehun kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke meja (kali ini menghadap Joonmyeon) lalu menutup matanya lagi. Joonmyeon mengikutinya.

Hening

Tak ada percakapan selanjutnya, hanya keheningan yang tercipta seaka mereka terseret ke dalam kegelapan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka matanya dan menanggil Joonmyeon pelan. Joonmyeon sendiri hanya menggumam, hampir saja dia tertidur andai suara Sehun tidak memutuskan jalannya ke dalam mimpi indahnya.

Hening

Joonmyeon membuka mata merasa cukup menelan kesunyiannya dan mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya kosong, "hey", Joonmyeon mengguncang bahu Sehun pelan, sembuat pria itu sedikit tersentak, "ada apa?"

Sehun mengerjab, sesaat kemudian pria itu mengerling ke arah langit-langit kelas (tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu), "tidak, tidak jadi"

Joonmyeon menukikkan alisnya dalam, sedikit heran, "ada masalah?", pria manis itu menyamankam posisinya sejenak.

"Lupakan saja", Sehun memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Joonmyeon. Jujur, mentalnya terluka. Dia masih takut dan belum siap. Mungkin lebih baik dia berbicara pada Jongin saja dulu.

Joonmyeon mengendikan bahunya sekilas sebelum ikut memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Sehun dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

$13 is Ghazy$

Bel berdentang beruntun menandakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar telah berakhir. Joonmyeon membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati teman-temannya berhamburan dengan suara yang begitu ribut. Pria manis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan merenggangkan tubuh pegalnya. Pandangannya kemudian diarahkannya ke samping kiri untuk sekedar menemukan Sehun masih di tempat yang sama serta posisi yang sama.

"Nyenyak sekali", Joonmyeon menggoyang bahu Sehun dengan malas, sesekali mulut kecilnya menguap lebar, "Sehuna~ ayo pulang"

Tak ada respon

"Kim Sehun! Kelas sudah kosong ayo pulang", kali ini digoncangnya bahu itu sedikit keras.

Masih tak ada respon.

Joonmyeon mendesis, "bocah ini tidur atau mati sih"

PLAKK

"Hey Kim Sehun! Kau mau pulang atau tidak!", habis sudah kesabaran Joonmyeon.

"Ugh, lima menit lagi"

PLAKPLAKPLAK

"Arrggg... apa sih Joon! Itu sakit!", Sehun mengelus belakang kepalanya yang mendapat geplakan sadis bertubi-tubi.

"Salahmu! Kau itu sebenarnya tidur atau mati HAH! Lihat kelas sudah kosong!"

Sehun mengerjab menatap sekeliling dan benar, kosong. Tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan si pendek di sampingnya. Pria zombie itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum memungut tasnya dan mengalungkannya di pundaknya, "ya sudah, ayo pulang"

Joonmyeon mendengus sebelum beranjak mengambil tasnya. Setelah itu si mungil tersebut menghampiri Sehun dan menggandengnya, "kita ke parkiran dulu ya, Kris menungguku".

Sehun melirik sekilas dengan ekspresi datarnya sebelum menggumam tak jelas.

"Jongin membolos lagi hari ini, padahal sebulan terakhir dia tak pernah abstain. Apa menurutmu terjadi sesuatu?", Joonmyeon membuka perbincangan, dia tahu betul keheningan memuakkan akan tercipta kalau menunggu Sehun berbicara lebih dulu. Yea, couse it's an impossible thing.

"Mana ku tau, aku bukan bodyguardnya"

Joonmyeon merengut, tidak peka sekali sih bocah ini, "kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?"

Sehun mengendikan bahunya, "dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri jauh lebih baik".

"Terserah kau sajalah", Joonmyeon menyerah. Seketika suasana hening benar-benar menguar membuat Joonmyeon semakin menyeret Sehun untuk cepat ketemu Kris dan bebas dari zombie irit bicara yang digandengnya.

"Kris hyunggggg", sesampainya di parkiran Joonmyeon langsung meneriakkan nama kekasihnya itu dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun terpaku, matanya mendelik ke arah butt berisi Joonmyeon yang tak sengaja menjadi objek tatapannya. Benda itu tampak bergoyang menggemaskan membuat sang 'mantan seme' langsung merasakan ereksi ringan, 'brengsek, dia terlalu menggiurkan. Oh God! Terkutuklah kau Kris!'

"Hey cadel, jaga matamu sebelum ku colok dengan rokok menyala"

Sehun mengerjab tersadar, pria itu menatap Kris dengan gerakan slow motion. Aishhh...moodnya jadi buruk kan melihat wajah menyebalkan itu, sial.

"Hn", hanya itu respon Sehun sebelum memilih pergi.

$13 is Ghazy$

Sore menjelang, tampak sang mentari yang mulai menggantung turun ke kaki langit. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya cuek. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku, dengan kepala menunduk menatap ujung kaki kanannya yang sesekali menendang-nendang kecil kerikil yang entah dapat dari mana.

Bosan, pria berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu kemudian menengadahkan. Menatap ke langit yang menghitam sebelum memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sore yang menyegarkan. Dia masih berfikir apa yang harus di katakannya pada Jongin. Padahal dulu dia lancar sekali saat berbohong tentang kehamilannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ketika itu benar-benar terjadi otaknya jadi blank. Arrggg. Persetan! Kenapa juga dia harus mengetahui kehamilannya sendiri. Hole shit! Dia galauuu... mungkin ini karma atas tindakan penipuan yang juga sempat membuat Jongin ngegalau sendiri.

Sehun menghempas nafas keras sebelum kembali membuka matanya. Pria itu menatap jalan yang nampak sepi,. Ya untungnya kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah tertabrak sepeda dengan mengenaskan karena berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

Dilihatnya jam arloji yang menunjukkan angka 17.34 KST di lingkar pergelangan tangannya, sekali lagi pria manis itu mengumpat lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Jongin pasti mengomel karena dia pulang telat. Aishh, ngomong-ngomong soal mengomel dia jadi ingat gelar 'istri hamil', astaga.

Mata Sehun menajam dengan alis menukik saat melewati taman. Langkah terburu-burunya kini di buatnya pelan. Sedikit heran melihat ada pria berseragam sepertinya tengah tiduran di bangku taman membelakanginya jam segini. Bocah sinting kali ya?

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Namun-

"Uhuk, uhuk shhh"

-suara familyar menghentikannya. Pria berkulit pucat itu berbalik, mendekati pria itu dengan langkah pelan, "Jong, apa itu kau?"

"Uhuk.."

Sehun menpercapat gerakannya dan langsung membalik tubuh pria itu tergesa, "ASTAGA! Apa yang terjadi denganmu!", Sehun memekik mendapati suaminya tampak mengenaskan tengah menahan sakit dengan wajah penuh lebam dan mulut berlumuran darah, "hey Jong, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Tak ada respon, hanya nafas berat Jongin yang bisa di dengarnya.

Pria manis itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan menggendongnya di belakang tubuhnya, "bertahanlah bodoh! Kita kerumah sakit sekarang"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu. Nafas berat Jongin terasa sedikit menggelitik tengkuknya, "hey, pertahankan kesadaranmu idiot! Jangan pingsan dulu", pria manis itu semakin panik saat Jongin kembali terbatuk dan menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya ke tengkuknya.

"Hun", panggiln Jongin pelan. Pria itu bahkan sudah merasa mati rasa sekarang.

"Hn, panggil namaku lagi Jong!", Sehun berusaha membuat kesadaran Jongin tidak hilang.

"Huna~"

"Lagi Jong!"

"Sehuna"

"Terus"

"Kim shh Sehun"

Sehun melebarkan senyumnya saat matanya bisa mengkap bangunan klinik besar yang memang tak jauh dari taman. Pria itu mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai memasuki teras klinik.

"Saranghae", Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu klinik. Satu kata itu persis membuatnya blank, terlebih saat tangan terkulai Jongin menarik pipi kirinya dan langsung meraup bibirnya rakus. Bisa dirasakannya darah anyir Jongin yang menyeruak di dalam bibirnya. Sehun tersentak sebelum mulai mengimbangi permainan Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah melilit lidahnya. Namun itu tak lama, karena sepersekian detik tautan itu terlepas dengan Jongin yang terkulai dibahunya kembali.

Deg

Sehun membatu dengan mata yang membuka sayu, tak di perdulikannya saat beberapa petugas klinik mengambil Jongin dari gendongannya. Otak blanknya semakin terasa kosong, seakan tersedot dalam lautan hitam yang mengerikan. Semoga dia salah merasakan saat detak jantung Jongin yang memburu di punggungnya tak dirasakannya lagi tadi, "ya, aku pasti salah"

TBC

A/N : Update kilaaattttt….! Hebatkan. Okay, aku tau aku gila, maafkan aku kkamjong.. maafkan aku yang menginginkan kau dan istrimu itu menderita #tawaNista. Okay yang ingin Jongin mati, sebaiknya jangan review, kalau ga ada yang review berarti kkamjong mati #licikModeOn (Kai: Yak mana bias begitu!; Ghazy: Mehrong :p).

Yang masih bingung sama orang tua Jongin, akan aku jelaskan^^:

Kyuhyun itu ibu kandungnya Jongin

Siwonnya Ayah kandungnya

Jongwoon ayah tirinya dan

Hanggeng Ibu tirinya

Minseok kakak Jongin tunggal ibu

Luhan kekasih minseok

Kris kakak Sehun

Suho kekasih Kris,

Heechul ibu Sehun

Dan Leeteuk ayah Sehun

Kalau kalian membaca secara detile kalian pasti sadar kalau Jongin itu sebenarnya anak yang tidak diinginkan alias kecelakaan. LOL

Nanti kalau aku ingat akan aku jelaskan seluk beluk keluarga Jongin dengan rinci.

Review aku jawab sekilas ya:

Yang mau Sehun hamil beneran, sudah aku kabulkan kan? hihih

Yang Tanya siapa yang hamilin Sehun, jawabannya… eng ing eng… masa ga tau sih… hahahaha

Dan yang minta hukuman Sehun NC kayaknya lumayan banyak ya, tapi mana mungkin… umur saya bahkan belum nyampe 19, itu merusak otak polos saya yang sempat ternoda, LHO!

Yang Tanya di hubungan ChangChan ukenya siapa, ya tentu Lord Voldemin… LOL

Kilat Update beserta sishsilahnya udah author jelaskan ka.

Thanks For:

Benivella, sayangsemuamembersuju, daddykaimommysehun, askasufa, sehunnoona, KaiHunnieEXO, YukinaChanS17, izz. Sweetcity, DarKid Yehet, Keepbeef Chicken Chubu, AQuariisBlue, ChuapExo31, Ichizuki Takumi, DiraLeeXiOh, YoungChanBiased, ayanesakura chan, chilay, sayakanoicinoe, Kiyomi Fujoshi, LKCTJ94, InfinitelyLove, hibiki kurenai, H. Ithachihazano, adilia. Taruni. 7, JungByungie, UnicornTry, kireimozaku, Lhea winds, Lulu Auren.

Sign

Ghazy

Review please…


End file.
